Harold the Merman
by TardisBlueMermaid
Summary: A one-shot about a deleted character from the first movie, Harold the Merman, a prisoner of Ursula. He didn't make the cut but, this is what I think he would have done after Ariel and Eric get married to thank them.


**(A/N: This is my very first Fanfic, so please be kind. I always loved The Little Mermaid, so this was very fun to write. I was watching the bonus features on my Little Mermaid DVD one day and there was a deleted scene with a merman named Harold. He was supposed to make a deal with Ursula that didn't go well and it was suppose to show how evil Ursula was. It was cut out because the movie was becoming too long and over budget. It was pretty cool, though. Go check it out. I thought that Harold was pretty awesome and should have been in the movie, so when I came up with this Fanfic idea I just had to write it.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing for this story or any other story I write here on FanFiction. All rights go to the Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

**Harold the Merman**

It was the start of a beautiful day. It was sunny with not a cloud in the sky. The ocean was calm and the seagulls were flying above, but the most beautiful sight was a young couple in love who was up early to enjoy the sunrise.

"I never knew the sunrise could be so pretty," said Ariel, holding hands with Eric.

"It is," said Eric. "I can only think of one thing more beautiful."

"And what's that?"

"You," replied Eric causing Ariel to blush.

"Stop that. You always say something that makes me seem more beautiful than I really am," Ariel said. Eric was always trying to flatter her since the day her father first made her human permanently. They were married for almost a month and she hadn't gotten used to it yet.

"Why don't you just accept the fact that you are the most beautiful woman on both land and in the sea?" said Eric, not giving Ariel a chance to reply before pressing his lips to hers.

Ariel decided to just enjoy this moment and deepened the kiss. She was just getting into it when…

"Ex-excuse me," said a shaky voice.

Ariel and Eric both broke out of the kiss and turned to the voice that was coming from the sea. There they saw a scrawny looking merman who looked about the age of 19 with big, circle glasses.

"Oh, hello. Are you a friend of Ariel?" asked Eric, who did not know who this merman was.

"Uh, I, Um, I'm Harold," he said growing very nervous. He was actually talking to King Triton's youngest daughter. What should he say? What should he do? How should he act? He just had to try and play it cool. "Well, you don't know me."

"What do you need?" asked Ariel. She might have seen Harold around Atlantica, but she never talked to him. He was what Adella called a "nerd".

"I just wanted to thank you," Harold said. Was this stupid? Did the other prisoners of Ursula thank them too?

"Thank us for what?" asked Eric.

"Well, for saving me," he said. "Well, technically. You see, when you defeated Ursula, you set the other prisoners of her free, including me.'

"Well, you're welcome, but it was mainly all Eric's doing. He stabbed her with the bow of a ship," replied Ariel. "How did Ursula trick you?"

"Well, I went to her because I just always wanted to be in love and for someone to love me back. I thought she could help, but I didn't expect her to trick me. She said she would grant my wish to impress the ladies if I got her a fresh water lily within three days, but they were out of season," Harold explained his story of how he was completely naïve.

"Well, Ursula was a crazy witch, so it's not your fault. Anyone could have fell for her crazy tricks," said Ariel. "And don't worry. There's a girl out there for you. Love comes at unexpected times."

"Yes it does," agreed Eric, staring down at Ariel.

"Well, uh, thanks," Harold waved good-bye and left before things got overly awkward. He hated being around couples in love.

Harold swam back to Atlantica knowing he would just go back home to be alone. He would probably read a few chapters of a book since he had nothing better else do. Maybe daydream about being a guy who all the girls loved, even though he knew he wasn't. Maybe he would even-

"Ouch!" Harold was so lost in thought that he didn't even see the mermaid swimming in front of him. He bumped into her causing her to drop the book she was carrying. It currently sinking to the ocean floor and about to fall in a big puddle of muddy-putty.

"My book!" she screamed.

"I've got it!" Adrenaline kicked in and Harold swam down to the floor as fast as he could and caught the book just seconds before it got covered in putty.

"Here you go," he handed it back to the mermaid. This time he was able to take in her appearance. She was quite pretty with her emerald eyes and brown hair even though she looked just as nerdy as Harold. She even had the same type of glasses as him!

"Thanks. I just got this book and I've been dying to read it forever. You were really fast," she commented.

"Oh," Harold blushed, "That was nothing."

"I'm Nellie," she held out her free hand for Harold to shake.

"Oh, I'm Harold. Uh, what book is it?" he asked beginning to feel really awkward. He was not a very social person.

"_The Mermaid from the Deep,"_ Nellie answered.

_The Mermaid from the Deep?_ That book wasn't released yet.

"I've been dying to read that forever. How did you get it so quickly. It doesn't come out for another three weeks."

"I know the author," She shrugged and then blushed. "Hey do you want to come over to my house to check it out together. Maybe we can even get to, uh, know each other better."

Harold beamed with joy. Ariel was right. Love does come unexpectedly. "Sure, I would love to."


End file.
